


Bittersweet

by jupiterscent



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Denial, M/M, Probably more characters, denying feelings, im sorry this is gross but im trash for this ship, maybe fluff??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterscent/pseuds/jupiterscent
Summary: Philip Hamilton absolutely, with no doubt, hates George Eacker, who just so happens to be the person he has feelings for. How is he going to deal with it? Or will he even deal with it at all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES IM SO SORRY  
> this ship isn't really that popular and there's only three fics in the tag so I thought I'd add to it you know??  
> Im not the best writer but I really hope you enjoy this story!!  
> I don't really have a planned storyline (like all my other fics) but I have an idea of what I'm going to do!!  
> So, here we go!!

Philip always hated going to school. Not because of the work, because he would always get through it with ease. No, because he had to face his crush, who he also just happened to hate.

George Eacker.

They had known each other since they were small, and would always be caught in some type of disagreement. Whether it be who was smarter, or who was stronger, they’d always be fighting. And Eacker always found a way to get on Philip’s nerves. It could be how he would hardly emote, or how he always acted as if he was right.

But that really didn’t stop Philip from liking him. He found it strange, whenever he thought about it. Someone who he absolutely despised was someone he had feelings for.

Usually he’d just try to block those feelings out. Because nothing would ever happen anyway, Philip knew that Eacker dislikes him, so there was no way in hell that there would ever be a possibility of them being an item. So Philip never really thought about it, just ignored the weird feeling he would always get around him. Excused it as anger, or disgust, even though he knew what it really was.

So as Philip walked through the halls to get to his first class, English, he tried to ignore the weird feeling he got when Eacker walked past him.

As he walked into class, he sat next to Theodosia, one of his best friends. Philip’s father and her father didn’t really like each other that much, but that never stopped them from being friends. They were extremely close, and Philip told her everything.

Well, almost everything.

He never told her how he felt about George. Though he did trust her, he just didn’t know how he’d say it, nor how she would react. It was never a topic that came up, anyway. So he just let it be and waited for his feelings to die out.

“So, how’ve your parents been?”

Philip had, however, told Theodosia about the problems his family had been going through. With the affair, everything had been very stressful for Philip. He was only 16 years old, so it was stressful for him. He just wanted his family to be happy, which was hard at the moment.

But Theodosia had been supporting him, since she was the only one who knew. He was waiting for everyone else to possibly find out. That stressed him out a lot, because he thought about it a lot. He had a good reputation, and didn’t want it to be ruined.

But it had been okay so far, so he just tried to focus on his work and getting good grades. Anything to distract him from the problems at hand.

“My parents have been decent, I guess. It’s just hard for them, you know?”

“Mhm, yeah. It takes time to get over things, you know? My dad took a while to get over my mum’s death. Hell, I still don’t think he’s over it, which is okay.”

“Yeah,” Philip nodded, “just give them time.”

Class started soon enough, and Philip jotted down notes here and there. Like his father, he was extremely smart and a magnificent writer. He got excellent grades in return, which made him grateful.

He was glad that he could get through class without any problems. It was more lunch where the problems were found.

After most classes were finished and lunch began, he sat underneath a tree with Theodosia. His other friends were off doing something else, so he was glad he had Theo. They were basically inseparable anyhow.

Everyone always thought that they were dating, so they played it out like that. Philip didn’t want people finding out he was gay, so they pretended to date. They never kissed or did anything romantic, though.

“Hey Pip, you okay?”

Philip laughed softly, “Firstly, don’t call me Pip, secondly, I’m decent. Things have bee stressful, but I’m getting through it.”

“If you ever need to come over or anything, you know you’re welcome.”

“Yeah, I know, but I think I have to be there for my parents? I’m not sure, this is new to me.”

“Yeah, it must be confusing. I’m here though.”

Philip nodded and smiled softly. He really adored Theo, she was always there for him and he truly appreciated it. He couldn’t ask for a better friend.

“How have things been with George Eacker? Has he been harassing you or anything?”

There it was. The strange feeling he felt when he hear that name. The name he despised but couldn’t get enough of.

“Surprisingly, he’s left me alone so far today. Walked past me in the morning and didn’t say anything.”

“That’s a relief, isn’t it. Don’t know why he has it out for you.”

“Me neither, but I can take it. Not like it actually does affect me, I can just brush it off.”

Theo nodded softly and Philip smiled. They sat there and just talked for a while, until it was time for class again. Philip had PE, which he hated. Though he looked fit in appearance, he really wasn’t. Sport was never something he really liked.

But he still participated. He never skipped, because he just wanted good grades across all of his subjects, including PE.

Philip sighed though, and just waited for the day to be over. 


End file.
